


Black and Blue

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Flirting, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Ice Skating, Implied Bullying, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Teasing, but not really, no beta we die like non-binary pals, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: When Yuuri walks into class, yet again, covered in black and blue marks, Charley has made it her mission to figure out why and out a stop to it. However, there is more than one way to get marks like that, not all unpleasant.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishipithard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipithard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [YOI fanfiction ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213619) by [Ishipithard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipithard/pseuds/Ishipithard). 



> Hi!
> 
> This is based on on prompt by the wonderful Ishipithard. They had a huge list of ideas that are all really interesting, and I already have two others that I'm working on. (Both their account and the page of ideas are linked below.) This one is from prompt 12. Glasses; however, I would recommend not looking at that one until after I'm finished with this since it is basically going to be the final scene.
> 
> This is my first time doing something like this, so I hope I do it justice.
> 
> For reference, the characters and their grade levels:
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri-Junior/Grade 11  
> Victor Nikiforov-Senior/Grade 12  
> Christophe Giacometti-Senior/Grade 12  
> Phichit Chulanont-Sophomore/Grade 10  
> Yuri Plisetsky-Freshman/Grade 9
> 
> OCs:  
> Charley-Junior/Grade 11  
> Ezzy-Junior/Grade 11  
> Cody-Senior/Grade 12
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Charley sighed as she saw him walk through the door.

Yuuri was covered in bruises, yet again. They were in different places and seemed fresh.

She knows that it isn’t really her place and that she isn’t very close to the boy, but she couldn’t help herself. Plus, there’s still a few minutes before the bell.

She walks over to his desk as he starts shuffling through some papers from a folder.

“Hey Yuuri, you okay?”

He looks up at her, slightly confused. “Oh, hey Charley. Yeah, I’m alright. How ‘bout you?”

She frowned. “I’m fine. Where did you get those bruises?”

“Oh these?” He gestured to himself and she nodded. He rolled his eyes before adding, "Ugh, ask Nikiforov."

Charley was kinda shocked at the answer and how it was given. She turned to walk towards the silver haired boy but the bell rang, so she slid into her seat instead. Ms. Vern hates it when you aren’t in your seat for attendance.

However, Charley can’t help but stare at the boy the whole lesson. He was always so kind to her and everyone else. And Yuuri was one of the sweetest people she knows, so why would he do that?

Well, she was gonna find out after class.

  
  


_\--About fifteen minutes earlier--_

  
  


“You can definitely see them, Victor.”

“Come on, love, no one is gonna notice. People are too absorbed in themselves or their phones to pay attention.”

“Nice work, Victor!”

“Yeah, you did quite a number on him.”

Chris and Phichit had caught the couple right before they entered the school.

Yuuri glared at Victor, causing him to shrink back in fear.

Phichit snickered while Chris examined Victor closer. “Yuuri darling, you didn’t return the favor?” he asked.

Yuuri smirked at his friends. “Oh, I did, but unlike _someone_ here,” he glared at his boyfriend once more, “I actually know how to put them in places you can easily cover.”

“I’m sorry! How many times do I have to apologize? I let you use some of my concealer.”

“Oh yes, how could I forget that my _very pale_ boyfriend let me use his concealer!”

The other two friends laughed at the couple’s bickering. “You know, for trying to keep your relationship on the DL, you’re not doing a great job,” Phichit interrupted.

That quieted the other two and left them blushing. “Weeeeeell, we’d better get to class,” Victor said after a very long moment of silence. 

“Yeah, you should head in, so we don’t walk in together,” Yuuri responded. “I’ll see you at lunch, Vitya.”

Victor whined. “I always wanna kiss you when you call me thaaaat!”

“I know. It’s payback for me having to walk around like this all day. And by the way, I’m directing any questions about my appearance to you, Vitya.”

“Yuuuuuuri!”

Chris sighed and grabbed his best friend's arm. “Why must you do this to him? I’m the one who has to clean up after you.” He starts to drag the whining senior away from his boyfriend. “Come on, Romeo. Time to send you to Lit and Comp.” The whining grew louder.

Phichit shook his head as he watched the scene. “And you’re dating that?”

Yuuri sighed. “He’s one great kisser.”

The duo looked at each other before laughing, hard. They slung an arm around each other and started to walk as their laughter started to die off. “So, the long way to give the other two plenty of time to get to the classroom before you show up?” the sophomore asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yep. And do you happen to have any concealer on you?”

Phichit grmanced a bit in sympathy. “I’m afraid not, my friend. Sorry.”

“Eh, it was worth a shot.”

“And besides, you need at least some color corrector as well for those bad boys. Next time, get him to ease up when you don’t have time to properly cover! That’s what I would've done.”

Yuuri hip checked his friend, nearly taking both of them down.

Phichit just chuckled and continued. “I mean, seriously, are you sure he didn’t grab a vacuum when you weren’t paying attention to help him? That seems almost inhuman! Let’s be real, we both know he sucks, but I didn’t know this much!”

Yuuri was laughing so much he was snorting. “You’re horrible, Phi!”

“Oh, _I’m_ the horrible one? You look like you went three rounds with The Rock and I’m the one who’s ‘horrible?’”

“Well, who wouldn't wanna go three rounds with The Rock?” the junior muttered.

“Uh, anyone who valued their-- _oh my god!_ Katsuki Yuuri, get your head out of the gutter!”

Phichit practically had to carry the other because he was laughing so hard. Thankfully, they were close to Yuuri’s first hour. 

Once they were a few steps away from the door, the best friends detangled. Phichit took a few seconds to help rearrange the other’s clothes to hide the marks a bit better. “Alright, you’re as good as you’re gonna get.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Phi,” Yuuri said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” the younger student replied cheerfully, “I’ll see you at lunch.” And he took off down the hall.

Yuuri took a breath, preparing himself for the worst possibility, before entering. He was only greeted by a few stares and Victor winking at him.

He started looking for his homework for this hour. _Alright, not too bad,_ he thought. Maybe he could catch Yuuko before next hour started and see if she at least had some concealer. 

“Hey Yuuri, you okay?”

He looks up to see one of the classmates that he doesn’t really talk to staring down at him “Oh, hey Charley. Yeah, I’m alright. How ‘bout you?”

She frowned. “I’m fine. Where did you get those bruises?”

“Oh these?” He gestured to himself and she nodded. He rolled his eyes. _Of course. Just perfect. Well, I meant what I said._ "Ugh, ask Nikiforov."

… 

Charley was able to corner Victor surprisingly easily after Literature and Composition.

“Hey Victor, what’s up with Yuuri?”

Victor’s head whipped around to face her and he looked like a child with their hand stuck in a cookie jar.

“Oh, ah, Yuri, my cousin, the freshman? Hehe, what did he do this time?”

Charley eyed him suspiciously. “No, I mean Katsuki. I asked about his bruises and he told me to ask you.”

Victor somehow immediately looked more guilty. “Oh, yeah. That… that was, ah, that was my fault.”

She was kinda taken aback by the other’s surprising amount of honesty. “But, why did you do it?”

The senior rubbed at the back of his neck. “I guess I just got a little carried away, ahaha.”

_That’s one way to put it,_ she thought.

Sadly, one of his friends came over to walk with him to their next class, so Charley let him go.

“Were you just talking to Victor?”

Charley jumped and turned to face her friend Ezzy. “Jeez, you scared me, and yes. Why?”

“Well, I heard him talking with his friends before school and it sounded like he and that Katsuki kid got in a fight. He was trying to cover up his bruises and one of his friends said that Victor did ‘quite a number on him.’ Katsuki kept sending the other guy glares that could _kill_. The two were even bickering about something--I couldn’t make out what--until someone interrupted them. Then, one guy had to literally drag Victor away from Katsuki. I’m not entirely sure why, but he definitely didn’t seem to want to leave and Yuuri wanted him gone, so this other kid grabbed Victor’s arm and pulled him all the way to class.”

Charley just stood there gapping. Ezzy might be a gossip, but she doesn’t lie, especially not to her. “I can’t believe it.”

Ezzy just nodded. “Cody was with me and saw the whole thing too. It was crazy! To think that those two would really do something like that.”

Charley shook her head. The information was all making a certain picture, but it just didn’t seem right. She must be missing something. “I think you did really see and hear that--I’m not questioning you--but I just don’t think we’re getting the whole story. I’m going to go investigate.”

…

Victor didn’t think that class could go any slower. The only reason he even stayed awake was because he had been texting Yuuri under his desk almost the entire period. Luckily for him, next was Chemistry which was _much_ better than this Lit and Comp garbage.

Once Phichit came by, they could head to class together.

“Hey Victor, what’s up with Yuuri?”

Victor’s head whipped around to face a classmate that he barely knew. He instantly started to panic and began floundering. Since he was basically caught red handed, he used his usual tactic: obliviousness. “Oh, ah, Yuri, my cousin, the freshman? Hehe, what did he do this time?”

The girl, he couldn’t remember her name, eyed him suspiciously. “No, I mean Katsuki. I asked about his bruises and he told me to ask you.”

Victor panicked even more. He should have prepared for this! Yuuri even warned him about it! “Oh, yeah. That… that was, ah, that was my fault.”

She seemed kinda taken aback by the answer. “But, why did you do it?”

The senior rubbed at the back of his neck. Obliviousness didn’t work, so he tried the next best thing: vagueness. “I guess I just got a little carried away, ahaha.”

Thankfully, Phichit came by to walk with him. He was held back by Ciao Ciao to talk about that night’s practice. It didn’t matter, with the new arrival, Victor was given his ticket out of the conversation and bolted. 

“Who was that?” Phichit asked once they were out of earshot.

“Honestly, I don’t really know. She’s just some girl from Lit and Comp, but she was asking about Yuuri today.”

“Uh oh lover boy, be careful. Make sure she’s not going after your man.”

“Phsh! I’m not worried. First off, he doesn’t know her either, and second, why would she come to me if she was after him? We make sure that both you and Chris spend more time with us in public than each other.”

“Alright, alright,” he held his hands up in surrender, “you’re right. And besides, Yuuri’s so in love with you, he would never even notice her.”

Victor smiled at the other. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

They walked a little more.

“If anyone would try to take him, it would be an inside job like me or Chris,” Phichit said before sprinting down the hall.

“Screw you, Chulanont!” Victor yelled before taking off after the underclassman.

…

Charley ended up stumbling on her next clue. 

She had to go to the ice rink to pick up her math book from her friend Cody after she lent it to him earlier in the day. She didn’t even know that Victor or Yuuri skated.

After getting back the textbook, Charley took a seat on a bench and watched the two practice. She tried to sit close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough that she wouldn’t be noticed.

The first thing Charley noticed is just how badly Yuuri is banged up. He’s wearing a low cut tank top and she saw dozens of bruises littering his chest, up to his neck, and even across his shoulders. When Victor’s coach sees this, he calls out to his skater and starts yelling at him in some language. At least Victor had the decency to look guilty.

The second thing she notes is Victor’s skating. Charley constantly hears about how amazing he is and that he’s the best skater in their district. Yet the boy she’s seeing can barely focus and keeps tripping over himself.

After a while, and lots of yelling from his coach, Victor seems to get his head on right again and starts doing even better than Yuuri.

At one point, after an impressive jump she sees him go up to the other boy saying, "Ha! Suck it, Katsuki!" Yuuri looks him up and down before saying something Charley can’t make out before skating off, leaving Victor just staring. A beat goes by before he rights himself and starts back up with renewed passion.

Eventually, her dad starts texting her about when she was going to get home; however, Charley nearly drops her phone when she hears a loud bang and shouting coming from the boy’s bathroom. Seconds later, she sees Victor, Yuuri, and Yuuri’s coach all file out. The boys look very embarrassed and the coach looks exasperated. Victor’s coach starts lecturing the skater loudly from the other side of the rink in the foreign language. Yuuri’s coach is much quieter, but also begins his own lecture.

Charley stares until the bench she’s sitting on gets kicked practically out from under her. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

She looks up to see the freshman Yuri Plisetsky, Victor’s cousin. “Uh…” Probably should have figured that out sooner. She glances at her backpack and sees her math book sticking out. “Oh, I was just getting my, uh, math book from one of the skaters here and just, um, wanted to watch… afterwards?”

“Tch, it’s a closed practice, idiot, so scram.”

“Will do.” Charley quickly scoops up her belongings and makes a beeline for the door.

But not before catching Yuri yelling, “Oh god Victor, did you do that to the pig?”

…

Yuuri stared at the clothing options he had brought for practice that day. 

Either he could wear a t-shirt that would cover most of Victor's hickeys, but not all, or he could wear a low cut tank top that would show off almost all of them that would both distract Victor and get him in trouble as payback for having to walk around with exposed hickeys all day. Yuuri smirked as he tossed the tee aside and threw the tank on.

The look on Victor’s face when he walked out of the locker room immediately made it worth how cold he was probably going to be. What was even better was Yakov taking one look at him and instantly chewing his student out. Celestino just looked at his own student and sighed. 

Of course the coaches knew, do you really think these pinning idiots could keep it from them? 

The whole reason they get to practice together is because they would watch one another’s practice and distract the other or the coaches would suffer the consequences of keeping the completely separated. Victor wouldn’t stop whining and complaining, wouldn’t pay attention at all, and would end up bothering the other skaters. Yuuri, however, would never get off his phone. He was either constantly texting or, when his phone was taken, he would put in bluetooth headphones and call the other. 

This way got the two to get the most work done and give the coaches the least amount of stress. But, that didn’t mean that the couple didn’t shamelessly flirt throughout the entire practice. 

Getting back to practice, Yuuri saw that his plan was a complete success. Victor was drooling and tripping over himself for a good portion of their time. 

But, Yuuri wasn't going to stop at the shirt. As his boyfriend was speeding up to go into a jump, he slid next to him and whispered, “Vitya,” in his ear. Victor turned bright red and promptly caught a toe pick making him eat ice. 

Yuuri tried to smother his laugh as he skated away and even did a triple toe loop to rub in the other’s face. The other, who was currently getting yelled at once more for making such a stupid mistake.

After Victor got up and dusted himself off, he prepared for a jump again. Yuuri stopped to watch this time seeing his boyfriend’s determined look, most likely trying to save his wounded pride. Victor nailed a quadruple flip.

"Ha! Suck it, Katsuki!" he calls as he skates up to the other boy.

Yuuri looks him up and down before leaning in and saying, “Maybe, if you beat me.” He took off, leaving Victor gaping. 

A beat goes by before he rights himself and skating past the other saying, “You’re on.”

The pair spend the next ten minutes in a battle comparing jumps, footwork, and spins. It ends when Yakov calls Victor over to work on his short program again.

Yuuri gets called over to Celestino where he gets a water break. He takes the opportunity to run to the bathroom, but not before making sure to catch Victor’s eye and nod towards where he’s going.

He uses the restroom and washes up before Victor comes in. “It took you long enough,” Yuuri comments.

Victor rolls his eyes before grabbing his boyfriend’s waist. “I had to make sure Yakov didn’t see you come in here or else he never would have said yes.  
  


Yuuri cups the other’s face. “Less talking, more kissing, Vitya.” He pulls the taller one down just slightly into a kiss.

Victor slowly pulls out of it as Yuuri chases his lips and pouts. “Hey, hey, hey. I believe that I beat you and deserve a reward.”

“Really? First of all, we’re in a men’s room. Secondly, we need to hurry before Celestino comes in after me. And, most importantly, you certainly didn’t beat me.”

Victor scoops him up and sets him on the sink. “I’m fairly sure I did, but fine,” he kissed the other before finishing, “you can pay up later.”

Yuuri grabbed fistfulls of his shirt and tugged him closer. “That’s better.” The two resume kissing.

Until the door slams open and Celestino’s voice yells, “Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov, you better not be doing what we think you’re doing!”

The couple has enough time to separate and for Yuuri to hop off the counter before they are face to face with a very angry and exasperated Italian man.

Upon seeing the blushing and disheveled skaters, he just sighs. “You know you’re not supposed to use your breaks for this, now out you two.” He points to the door, not confident that they would actually follow him if he led. 

Yakov starts lecturing Victor loudly from the other side of the rink as soon as he emerges from the bathroom. Yuuri can't understand Russian, but he can pick up a few swears that he’s learned from Yuri. 

Thinking of Yuri, he should be here for his practice already.

But Yuuri doesn’t have time to focus on that now. Celestino has his own lecture to give. He’s heard it before, a few times, yet it somehow doesn’t make it easier or less shameful. About halfway through, he gets his answer on Yuri’s whereabouts.

“Oh god Victor, did you do that to the pig?”

Yuuri wants to crawl under a rock and die. Victor looks like he’s feeling a weird combination of pride and embarrassment.

“Yes?” Victor said, very unsure.

Yuri made an extremely disgusted face saying, “You two are gross!” before stomping off to the locker room.

Yuuri is really regretting not wearing the t-shirt right now.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I hope it was good.
> 
> I don't know if you noticed that there will be four chapters. I planned on it being a one-shot, but it was getting way too long for my liking, especially with all of the switching pov's. I was getting confused and I'm writing it! So, each chapter is going to be a day in the story. The next two days will be a skating competition where things just get more confused, and the final chapter will be the aftermath and effect of the confusion. Trust me, it's gonna be better than that horrible description.
> 
> I just want to thank you again for reading and hope you come back again! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
